


Interlude: Misfit

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [66]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Vignette, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: It would have been too simple to call Mulder an outcast like the rest of the Bureau did.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 3





	Interlude: Misfit

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S3  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "misfit".

It would have been too simple to call Mulder an outcast like the rest of the Bureau did. He was a misfit of a literal sort, a stubbornly round peg too organic to fit in the sharply carved square hole of the Bureau. Even if they managed to shave down his holistic interests, he’d never fill the space the way the others did. Like Colton, in his suit with the squared-off shoulders slightly too wide for the actual breadth of him. Like Skinner, with his papers and his personality lined up against an invisible straightedge.

She could feel her own edges rounding off the longer she spent around him, worn down by the gentle friction of his strange notions. She’d come in intending to slice through the strata of the Bureau, to cut a path to the top. Instead, she was a piece of seaglass, shoved about by the waves but becoming something lovlier for it, something that held the light in a veiled heart. Something Mulder treasured.


End file.
